Play Time
Play Time is a side mission and psychopath battle in Dead Rising 3. Summary Nick will receive a call from Jamie Flynt about a man inside of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply in South Almuda that can be accessed in Chapter 4. Upon investigation, Nick finds two hostages Julia and Eric. Nick accidently trips over a wire. On the platform above, Dylan Fuentes sees him and asks Nick to 'lick his lollipop' and do 'a little pole-dancing' for him. When Nick refuses to do either, Dylan says that he won't let the hostages go unless Nick is "a little more obedient" and blasts his Lust Cannon up in the air. Dylan says that he can be more 'co-operative' once Nick listens to him. Nick tries to tell him to calm down, but Dylan only laughs. To rescue the hostages, Nick must defeat Dylan. After Nick defeats him, Dylan giggles, says that Nick 'gave him blue balls' and faints. His Lust Cannon squirts out gas, resembling ejaculation. Nick looks away in disgust as Dylan finally dies, a broad smile on his face. Completing Play Time and defeating Dylan will unlock the Lusty achievement. Mission Dialogue Battle Style *Dylan has a perverted personality and frequently taunts Nick by making sexual and coarse remarks towards him. *He has a weakness to quick and relatively strong melee weapons. He has difficulties recovering from a stunning blow, so use this to your advantage to attack and stun Dylan. *At close/mid range, he will use his cannon as a flamethrower to shoot streams of fire at Nick. He will periodically switch over to the colder feature, and his Lust Cannon acts as a sort of fire extinguisher. *When Nick attacks him up close, Dylan will spin around and spew fire/ice in all directions. *If Nick is close enough, he will try to kick him or hit him with the Lust Cannon. *His grappling attack, when Nick is close enough, involves Dylan kicking Nick in the groin, pushing him down and violently riding him. Dylan will then start slapping Nick's bum with the Lust Cannon and finish the move by dry humping and strangling Nick. *At a distance, he can shoot an ice or fire projectile at Nick. *Throughout this fight, Dylan may also run to one of his hostages and hurt them. This serves as his weakness, as he is left vulnerable to attack. *Dylan may periodically ask Nick to pole dance throughout the fight. If Nick interacts with the pole and does as Dylan requests, it will slow Dylan down temporarily. He will enter a "cool down" mode where he is vulnerable to a grapple beatdown attack. He will also only use the ice-based attacks for a time after this. *The player attempting to grab Dylan when he's not in "cool down" mode will result in the player being slapped up the ass by Dylan. *His attacks do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. *His ice-based attacks are weaker than his fire-based attacks. Trivia *Play Time cannot be accessed with more than one survivor. When with two survivors or more, Dylan will not allow Nick to enter the back of Annie's XXX Supply. He will say things like how he only wants him and not his company, he doesn't do groups and for Nick to come back on his own. **Jorge is the only exception to this rule. Gallery Play Time Call.jpg|Jamie calls for the mission. Play Time 1.jpg Play Time 2.jpg Play Time 3.jpg Play Time 4.jpg Play Time 5.jpg Play Time 6.jpg Play Time 7.jpg Play Time 8.jpg Play Time 9.jpg Play Time 10.jpg Play Time 11.jpg Dylan Straddle Attack.jpg|Dylan's chokehold straddling attack. Dylan Flamethrower Attack.jpg|Flamethrower attack. Category:Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles